Thieve's Realm
by SSCeles
Summary: Song fic, ancient Egypt. NO YAOI. -- Bakura and Mariku's life! Thievery, tomb robbing, and wait...what's this? Bakura get CAPTURED! Will he be rescued from certain death?
1. Young and the Hopeless

disclaimer: I do not own YGO! And this is the only time I'll say this in this entire story! So listen! I also don't own any of the lyrics I use!

I KNOW that Malik didn't have a past self in ancient Egypt. EVEN SO that is just how my story works. Yami Bakura is known as simply Kura, the infamous tomb robber wanted in both upper and lower Egypt.... or just plain "THIEF!!" *lol* Ryou in this story, as far as I know, doesn't exist. Um, Yugi doesn't exist, but Pharaoh Yami does. Seto is the high priest, known as Priest Seto (how basic, huh?). Um, some random characters will pop in as well, and I'll explain them when the time comes.

This is actually a songfic, too! My first one! ^_^ 

*****

The Young and The Hopeless

(song by Good Charlotte)

The lyrics will be in bold (hopefully!)

*****

****

Hard days made me, hard night shaped me

I don't know, they somehow saved me.

*****

The sun rose steadily over the hot Egyptian desert. It rained down unmercifully on all those below. The sun god of Ra was awake, and shining brightly. Another day was born. The sun shown all over Upper and Lower Egypt, both of which were ruled by Pharaoh Yami.

On the outskirts of the capital city was a small clay house. Surrounded by desert, completely worn down and "uninhabitable" by any high priests standards. But the occupants of the house weren't exactly high priest, anyways...

Mariku shifted uncomfortably in the slowly rising temperature now soaring into the 70 degree range. He rolled over lazily and accidentally smacked his friend Kura in the face.

"Hey!" growled Bakura, shoving Mariku off the pile of garments.

"Sorry."

"Well, it CERTAINLY isn't every day I get smacked in the face, thus waking me up!"

"I said I was sorry, Kura."

"...fine."

Of course, the entire conversation was spoken in the tongue of an ancient language spoken strictly by Egyptians. The two boys got up and stretched in the crisp morning air.

"So, what are we gonna do today, Kura?"

"Hmm..." Kura hummed, as if thinking, "We will raid Cuzco's of course."

*****

****

And I know I'm making something out of this life they called nothing.

I take what I want.

Take what I need.

You say it's wrong, but its right for me.

*****

"Obviously, I meant about tonight. What for tonight?"

Kura smirked like his usual mischievous self.

"Tomb robbing."

Mariku returned with the same trademark smirk, and they both grabbed their rucksacks.

"That settled, shall we go to breakfast, Mariku?"

"Oh- after you." Mariku faked being a gentleman while holding a nonexistent door open.

"Why, thank you." kidded Kura.

They both got a good laugh out of that one, and then they slipped on some loose linen robes, a few knickknacks of gold jewelry, and raced off to the nearby, (not to mention totally unsuspecting), marketplace.

The two raced through the streets, stirring up loose dust. The few foolish market tenders that were already out yelled and pointed at the two boys.

"It's those thieves!!!" they yelled, attracting the attention of many of the guards.

*****

****

I won't look down,

won't say I'm sorry

I know that only that the gods can judge me.

*****

Kura and Mariku skidded to a halt in the market center as the pharaoh's imperial guard showed up on the opposite end of the center. A showdown-stare off began between the two thieves and the guards. The dust stood still, and not a sound echoed through the thankfully still empty streets. The sun peered between the boys back's blinding the guards, and only the two's silhouettes could be seen.

"This will be fun." commented Mariku.

"Very. Now, you take the left alley and head to Cuzco's vender, while I distract these sand knats, err... guards." replied Kura.

"Last one to Cuzco's buys dinner!"

"Heh. Okay. Ready?"

There was pause.

...

"Go!"

They kicked off from eachother's sandals, each heading off in their own direction.

"Follow them!" shouted the leader of the guards, "They are to be beheaded! Pharaoh's orders!"

Kura breathed heavily as he turned a well rounded corner. True, the guards were on his tail, but he wasn't even using half his energy to run. He was saving the rest of it for any emergency situation that might come up.

*****

****

And if I make it through the day, will tomorrow be the same? Am I just running in place?

If I stumble and I fall, should I get up and carry on?

Will it all just be the same?

*****

He might have to lodge himself over a wall, jump over a fence, steal a camel, and if absolutely necessary, he may have to use his inner spirit, or Ka, to pass through a wall or two. But for now, balance and running just faster than the guards were his only concerns.

On the other side of town Mariku was also running, but he didn't have any guards to worry about. At least not now, after he swung himself on top of roof and watched them pass by, not even noticing that Mariku had stopped running. Mariku rolled his eyes in obvious disgust, and walked casually along the roof tops to Cuzco's vender. No hurry, you could always depend on Kura to be late, any who.

Cuzco's vender was Mariku and Kura's classic thieving place. You could say they were loyal customers. Too bad they didn't pay for anything, let alone help him from going out of business. They stole food from there at an moment they happened to be hungry. The two had been at this stealing gig for years, and not once been caught. They'd perfected it to the point it was almost just for the fun of it. They had so many strategies for avoiding guards it even surprised the pharaoh. It was easy to say that Kura and Mariku were the most wanted thieves in all of Upper and Lower Egypt.

Sure, it was risky business, but well worth the risks.

Like, 'I'm sorry, I just had to steal some food because I didn't want to DIE of hunger. EXCUSE me Mr. Pharaoh who is a pampered lazy log!'

Or, that's at least how they seemed to think of it...

*****

****

'Cause I'm young and hopeless 

I'm lost and I know it.

I'm going no where fast, that's what they say.

I'm troublesome, I'm fallen.

I'm angry at my father.

It's me against the world, and I don't care. 

I DON'T CARE!

*****

me: ^_^;; I didn't have enough first chapter to finish the lyrics. Woops, oh well. The next chapter will be a new song.

Bakura: What one?

me: You'll have to guess what the reviewers think because I'm asking them.

Bakura: Well ask already! 

me: ^^ Calm down, I will.

WHICH GOOD CHARLOTTE SONG WILL COME NEXT?

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

The Anthem

OR

Moving On???

Bakura: Choose The Anthem!! ^_~

me: Bakura... you don't have a say in this


	2. Anthem

Ok, I had to rewrite parts of this chapter that annoyed me a little bit, but no major changes, honestly.

****

*****

Its a new day, but it all feels old

Its a good life, that's what I'm told

*****

"Over here you stupid sand knats.!" shouted Bakura as he turned another corner.

The guards quickly followed him around the corner, but only found it to be a dead end. There was no possible way out!

Bakura grinned to himself. He'd found the perfect hiding place in the darkness of a large woven basket at the front of the nearly empty alleyway. They'd never look for him there.

"Where'd the little runt go?" asked one of the guards.

"We'll be punished for not capturing him." one worried.

"The pharaoh won't be happy!" said another.

Then they left to deliver to the pharaoh the bad news of Bakura's escape.

However, still hidden in the basket, Bakura laughed and knocked off the top of the basket easily. He then slid himself over the top once he was sure the guards were way out of worrying distance.

"Now to get to Cuzco's." said Bakura to himself, "Maybe I can get there before Mariku..."

Bakura climbed a ladder on the side of the adobe brick building leading to its roof. The commotion in the streets a few alleys away told Bakura that the market place was settling back to normal. The morning food bringers were there already, selecting food to be served to the pharaoh for his breakfast.

"Lazy rat." commented Bakura, "he should get his own food. He wouldn't last a day out here on the streets."

****

*****

But everyday it all just feels the same

And my high school, it felt more to me...

like a jail cell- a penitentiary

***** 

He then raced off to Cuzco's. He grumbled when he noticed Mariku was already there, waiting on top of the adobe roof.

"What kept you so long, Bakura? I've been falling asleep." kidded Mariku, pretending to snore.

"Hah hah, very funny."

Bakura and Mariku then looked over the side of the roof down to the once again busy market place below. People were going here and there, kids around their age were still wandering with their mothers. Cuzco's shop was right below them, with a woven blanket supported by poles, so it kept some of the sun out, was draped over the top of the stand.

There were baskets full of fruits and vegetables; perfect for the casual steal. Which was exactly what Bakura had been aiming for. He slipped down among the crowd, and Mariku watched him from the roof.

Mariku wasn't the master at thievery, he was just a partner in crime for Bakura. He only knew the basic skills and his acting wasn't nearly as good as Bakura's. Two was the perfect number for thievery: one to steal and the other for distraction. And that was Mariku's job; distract Cuzco. He slid down and bowed in greeting to Cuzco.

"Good morning, sir." said Mariku politely.

"Ah, good morning Mariku," replied the rather cubby Cuzco, "Does your father need more rye for your mother to make his cakes?"

"Nay sir, I just wanted to compliment at what a good job you do and how beneficial you are to the community!"

****

*****

But my time spent there it only made me see

That I don't I don't wanna be like you

I don't wanna do the things you do

*****

Mariku could get away with this. It wasn't exactly acting, just second nature (along with stretching the truth a little bit). Sure he was Bakura's best friend and all, but when he came home for supper to his real family, he acted like the perfect little angel just so they wouldn't be suspicious of his daily 'adventures.'

Mariku's sister, Isis, seemed to be the only one who worried about where he was when he was gone. His father was a priest for the pharaoh, and also helped design the pharaoh's father's pyramid. Mariku never knew his mother, she'd died just after giving birth to him.

But Mariku had the feeling that this conversation with Cuzco would be a bit longer than he preferred.

"Why thank you for the compliment, Mariku-Chan!"

Mariku gritted his teeth. He hated being called that!

****

*****

I'm never gonna hear the words you say

And I don't ever wanna-I don't ever wanna be

You...don't wanna be just like you

*****

Behind Cuzco was Bakura, who was tossing an apple back and forth in his hands, his rucksack swung over his shoulder and full of all sorts of foods. He was grinning at Mariku, while leaning against the building. He knew Mariku hated his name being addressed with the prefix -Chan. It meant small and young.

Mariku faked a cough and looked back at Cuzco.

"Um... that's all I wanted to say, sir, I must be going now, breakfast calls." he said partially looking at Bakura.

Mariku backed up a few steps and turned a corner.

"Talk to you another time Cuzco…"

"Yes, we'll talk again later! Goodbye for today, Mariku-chan."

Again Mariku cringed as the prefix was used and he ran around the corner and climbed back to the rooftop, where Bakura was waiting.

"Ha! You're more of an actor than I give you credit for!" Bakura commented.

"Bakura you know I don't like lying 24/7 like you do."

"You need to loosen up! You're doing fine."

****

*****

Go to college-or university

Get a real job-that's what they said to me

But I could never live the way they want

*****

The two began running across the rooftops of the small city heading back to their hideout. No one even seemed to notice the two boys. Mariku and Bakura reached their hideout without a single mishap, and with time to spare...

"And now- to feast." 

Mariku sat on the pile of garments and ate the honey bread quietly. They did what they could to survive, he saw nothing wrong with it, it was fun. His parents- what would they think if they ever found out? This wasn't the way that he was brought up, that's what they'd say. 

He's supposed to take his father's place as priest, maybe even protect the pharaoh's tomb or something once he died off... Mariku didn't want to do that... so what would he do once he became old enough to take his fathers place... would he run away someplace, follow Bakura some more, perhaps? He'd never live the way anyone else wanted him to, he'd do his own schedule the way he wanted.

Mariku picked up a melon and broke it in two, giving the other half to Bakura. Still, his thoughts drifted to the consequences if he were to get captured- or if his best friend were captured. Bakura broke Mariku's train of thoughts.

"Say, Mariku, do you remember how we met?"

"Of course I remember. You rescued me from the fire in Kuruelna. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to ask if you knew who started that fire?"

Mariku shook his head. That was so long ago...

"It was my the pharaoh and his father."

"Pharaoh's father? You mean the one who died about a month ago. Good riddance. One more reason to hate pharaoh to add to my list..."

"Yah..."

Bakura was in his own thoughts now. And Mariku in his own, too. Kuruelna...the first time they met... Bakura had saved Mariku's life. So many memories and great times the two had shared together... it could end at anytime, one of them could get caught. 

****

*****

I'm gonna get by, and just do my time,

Out of step while they all get in line.

I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind.

*****

"Bakura, I needs some time to think, I'll hang around Cuzco's, come and get me if you get bored out here by yourself."

"I don't get bored, Mariku. IF I do, I'll just go steal something that'll sell for a good price."

"Then be careful."

"Sure, like I'm never not careful."

"I'm serious."

And with that Mariku left to walk through the desert sands until he reached the city. Their hideout, if I haven't mentioned already, is about half a mile from the city, and a small expanse of desert is left in between. Mariku saw a vulture picking at a lizard, and some small desert foxes known as the fennecs that were all hoping around their mom. It was almost noon, so Mariku had better get to the city before it got really hot out.

Entering the city he walked on the streets as any normal person would, he looked at what was for sale at the jewelry booths. Not to steal anything, just to see what was still there. You see, he and Bakura often went tomb robbing simply to steal the jewelry, and then sold it to the booths, who in turn, sold it to everyone else. A yell came down the streets, directed towards Mariku. It was his sister, Isis.

"Mariku! Come quickly, father has been looking for you!"

So Isis and Mariku ran through the streets, heading towards a more than rich house nearest the palace.

"What's the news?"

"Father has found a foolproof way to catch that tomb robber that's been running around! If it works, you've got a job as judge for the pharaoh!"

"What me? Huh? When? When will this plan of my father's take place?"

"Soon! Today, even!"

Was it possible? Could Bakura be caught off his guard? Nothing like this had ever happened before... it was one of Mariku's worst fears.

****

*****

What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem

Throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you

*****

"Now? Today?" Mariku asked.

"Yes! Isn't this so exciting, brother?!" squealed sister, "We're gonna be rich!"

"Uh...yah...sure..."

And so Mariku was dragged home by his sister, and forced to attend a family meeting.

"We can catch the thief when he next enters the city, the person to capture him gets 5000 gold chips, that's nearly a fourth of what he's stolen this month alone. The price is high enough that even his allies will betray him!" his father was saying.

Usually the civilian population of the town -a.k.a., the common and poor people- would simply run and hide when Bakura was around... but if they were tempted with a 5000 gold pound reward- who knows? It wouldn't be just the guards after him- but the whole city.

"The issue has already been passed by the pharaoh, and he has already sent the guards to tell the city. Oooh, when he gets caught, this family name will go down in history!" said Isis, who seemed very hyper.

Mariku was worried, and tried his best not to show it...

Elsewhere, Bakura was oblivious to the danger in the town. He had gotten bored with counting his gold savings, and was now heading towards the city, half running.

He entered the city through the back way, and climbed a ladder to the rooftops. For some strange reason if felt like more people were watching him, and it wasn't a comfortable feeling. To add to the insecure feeling, Mariku wasn't at Cuzco's shop. He spun around on the roof, looking in all directions. What in the name of Ra was going on?

****

*****

Do you really want to be like them, 

do you really wanna be another trend?

Do you wanna be part of that crowd?

*****

There was a noise from behind, and Bakura turned to see if it was Mariku. It wasn't. It was Cuzco, and he didn't look too happy.

"What are you doing on my roof? Who are you? This is private property!!"

"Uh...I'll be leaving then..."

Bakura turned to run, but ran straight into a guard.

"Where you running to? Didn't you hear that everyone is supposed to be looking for the local thief?"

"But...but that's what I was doing up here, I swear!" Bakura lied.

He knew that excuse wouldn't buy him any time, so Bakura pushed the guard off the roof, and ran for it. Where could he go? And why was everyone after him right now? Surely the pharaoh couldn't be smart enough to put a high reward for Bakura.

He jumped off the roof, and ran down the darkest alleyway he could find. 

"Stop! Thief! Come back here!"

Cuzco, ran past the alley way, not even looking down it. Bakura was safe for now. But he couldn't just dodge his way around everyone he met on the streets.

He leaned up against the far wall, where it was still dark enough to not be seen, and slid down behind a large pottery jar. What was going on? Where was Mariku? He couldn't tell anyone about Bakura's whereabouts without getting himself in trouble, so it wasn't him. No one else would know, so the pharaoh must have some kind of capture for a high reward plan going.

****

*****

'Cause I don't ever wanna-

No I don't ever wanna-

I don't ever wanna be you. 

*****

"Hello, old friend." said a voice near him, coming out from the darkness, "I thought I'd find you here."

"Azmein?"

"So you do remember, Bakura."

The shadow lifted from around the older mans face.

"Your father would have been either proud of you, or laughing at your defeat."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry to say, old friend, but it ends here. I'm gonna get the reward for king of thieves capture!"

"That title has a nice ring to it, but you really wouldn't turn me in, would you? I've helped you out before!"

"Sorry....GUARDS! HE'S OVER HERE!"

"Traitor!!!!" Bakura yelled, as a guard grabbed him from behind. 

Kicking and struggling, he was drug out of the alleyway.

"Is it him?"

"Yes, your 5000 pounds will be given tomorrow, thank you for your services to the palace."

Bakura suddenly bit down as hard as he could on the guard's arm, gnashing his teeth furiously.

"Stupid thief!" the guard yelled, knocking Bakura over the head with a heavy brick.

Bakura was losing strength and consciousness fast. It was all over. He was caught.

"Its all over for you, your like a mangy dog, with a this hair of yours, and pretty white, too. Too bad." the guard laughed, and the rest of the guards around him joined in, and they dragged Bakura to the palace...

Bakura drifted out of consciousness for the last time, and was left to his thoughts. How could it all... how could it all happen so...so quickly? 

*****

Is it over for Bakura? And what of Mariku's future? When will the Millennium Items come into the picture? And why was this such a long chapter?

One thing I noticed was that I used -Chan and I probably shouldn't have… it's a japanese term, but I think that one minor mishap won't screw up the story.


End file.
